Karen en las Tierras del Sueño
by alucard70
Summary: Karen es una soñadora experta. Durante las noches recorre los parajes de una tierra más allá de mares etéreos, donde barcos de velas blancas dejan mercancías en puertos de mármol cubiertos de gemas; caminos boscosos habitados por criaturas fantásticas; ciudades de piedra tan antiguas como la humanidad y tan fantásticas como el mejor cuento de hadas. Universo Lovecraft-Park.
1. Viaje a Ulthar

**Disclairmer:** South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Las aventuras oníricas y los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction forma parte del universo Lovecraft-Park, por lo tanto puede contener spoilers directos o indirectos a los otros fanfics que toman parte en dicho universo. Para una lista completa de los fanfics del Universo Lovecraft-Park, pueden revisar en mi perfil.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y las referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones; y, debido a su contenido, nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen:** Karen es una soñadora experta. Durante las noches recorre los parajes de una tierra más allá de mares etéreos, donde barcos de velas blancas dejan mercancías en puertos de mármol cubiertos de gemas; caminos boscosos habitados por criaturas fantásticas; ciudades de piedra tan antiguas como la humanidad y tan fantásticas como el mejor cuento de hadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Viaje a Ulthar<strong>

Cuando Karen cumplió ocho años, Liane Cartman le regaló un gatito. La gata de los Cartman había tenido crias durante el invierno anterior y, a principios de primavera, cuando los gatitos habían cumplido mes y medio, ella obtuvo uno.

Era un gatito precioso, de color blanco, con una mancha negra sobre sus ojos que hacía parecer que usaba un antifaz. Le gustaba jugar con una pequeña bola de estambre negra sobre la pequeña cesta, que usaba como cama, la cual Kenny había conseguido en el vertedero municipal y había arreglado para que el gatito pudiera dormir sus siestas.

Karen estaba feliz con su gatito, a pesar de que su madre se había molestado. Ya suficiente tenían con tener que apañárselas para comer mínimo dos veces al día —algunas veces—, como para añadir ahora un gato. Kenny había saltado en su defensa. No tenían nada que objetar, si gastaban más de la mitad del ingreso en alcohol y drogas. Se ganó un mes de castigo por eso, pero no le importó.

Kenny le daba parte de lo que ganaba con pequeños empleos —ayudar a cargar las bolsas con víveres a las ancianitas en el mercado, palear la nieve, reparar cercas durante la primavera— para que comprara comida para el gatito. Karen algunas veces iba a ayudarle, aunque Kenny se negara, diciendo que ella debía de disfrutar su infancia. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo, si su propio hermano no disfrutaba de la suya? Al menos si ella le ayudaba podía acabar más temprano y entonces los dos podrían jugar.

Una tarde, al volver de la escuela, encontró a su gatito sobre su cesta respirando pesadamente. Cuando acarició su cabeza, trató de alzarla y lamer su mano, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Estaba muriendo.

Kenny gastó lo que estaba ahorrando para las vacaciones de verano en el veterinario.

Alguien había envenenado al gatito.

Kenny, muy molesto salió por la noche como Mysterion, en busca de quien había sido el culpable. Resulto ser esa niña abusiva de sexto grado, quien últimamente estaba metiéndose mucho con Karen. Al parecer, tras faltar a la escuela, vio al gatito jugando fuera de la casa y aprovecho para darle pescado en mal estado. Mysterion se encargó de que pagara.

Pero Karen sabía que ella volvería para acabar con el trabajo, tarde o temprano. Y ella no podría proteger siempre a su pequeño gatito. Tenía que ponerlo a salvo. Y ella conocía un lugar donde su gatito podría vivir a salvo. Aunque eso significaba que no estaría más en casa, pero se consolaba al saber que podría visitarlo siempre que quisiera.

Pidió prestada la Llave de Plata que el profesor Carter le había obsequiado a su hermano. Esa noche, con su gatito durmiendo en su regazo, y la llave fuertemente asida en su mano derecha, más un vigilante Kenny, se quedó dormida en el sofá.

.-.-.-.

Karen caminó por las abarrotadas calles de Celephaïs, la ciudad de turquesa en la que el tiempo jamás pasaba, rumbo a su fabuloso puerto, con su gatito fuertemente abrazado y con la Llave de Plata dentro de su bolsillo. Las calles, como siempre en los días de mercado, estaban llenas de viajeros que venían de todas partes de las Tierras del Sueño, en busca de las riquezas que llegaban allí desde las regiones más distantes. Mientras, otros subían en procesión hasta el templo de Nath-Horthath.

Llegó al muelle, donde las galeras grandes y pequeñas llegaban y se marchaban hacia todos los puertos de las Tierras del Sueño, pero en especial hacia el cielo, a la ciudad de Serannian, ubicada en las nubes. Se detuvo cerca de donde un hombre viejo, vestido con túnicas plateadas y un gran turbante blanco, anunciaba su mercancía: perfumes y joyas traídas de la ciudad de Baharna.

—Perdone, señor, me preguntaba si sabe dónde puedo embarcar para ir a Ulthar.

El anciano, con sus blancas cejas pobladas que contrastaban con su piel morena, le dedicó una mirada intensa.

—Eres muy joven para pensar en ir a Ulthar, pequeña. Debes de saber que para llegar hay que pasar por Dylath-Leen, y esa ciudad no es apta para niños.

—Gracias, señor, pero me arriesgare.

El hombre vio al gatito que traía consigo.

—¿Quieres llevarlo a Ulthar?

—Sí, donde vivo corre peligro, pero he escuchado que en Ulthar no se puede matar a ningún gato.

—Ciertamente, la ley más importante de Ulthar es que no se puede matar a ningún gato. Mis padres eran de allí, y he estado en la ciudad. Si tan segura estás de querer ir a Ulthar, el capitán Altair zarpara desde el muelle cuatro hacia Dylath-Leen esta tarde. Tal vez él pueda ayudarte.

—Gracias —Karen inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento y luego fue en busca del citado muelle.

El capitán Altair era un hombre de mediana edad, curtido por sus viajes a través de los mares etéreos de las Tierras del Sueño. El hombre, en principio se negó a llevar a una niña, pero cuando le contó lo que había pasado con su gatito en casa, se compadeció de ella.

La nave zarpó a las seis de la tarde, mientras el sol comenzaba su descenso en el horizonte. Los mares se tiñeron de oro y las nubes parecían estar en llamas. Los marineros cantaban mientras se ocupaban de las velas, mientras los remeros se ocupaban de su trabajo al ritmo de los tambores del capataz. Karen observaba todo esto con fascinación desde el área del timón. Cuando las velas estuvieron aseguradas, y el viento los llevaba suavemente hacia los mares del Sur, junto a ella se sentó un joven de no más de catorce años. Vestía únicamente un pantalón holgado, sus músculos morenos estaban marcados sin duda debido a los años de trabajar en altamar.

—Vas camino a Ulthar —dijo el joven, mientras sacaba una pieza de pan. Lo partió por la mitad para darle un trozo a Karen. La niña, a su vez, alimento a su gatito.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, aquí esas cosas se saben. Antes de admitir llevarte, el capitán pidió la opinión de todos. Algunos hombres siguen siendo afectos a las costumbres antiguas de los marineros, y no creían que fuera buena idea. Por cierto, mi nombre es Menes.

—Karen McCormick.

—¿Tienes dos nombres?

Karen asintió. En sus viajes anteriores a las Tierras del Sueño había descubierto que allí tener un apellido era extraño.

—¿Vienes del mundo más allá de los sueños? —preguntó Menes.

Karen asintió nuevamente.

—¿Sabes algo sobre Ulthar? —preguntó Karen, mientras su gatito dormía en su regazo. El cielo estaba iluminado por las estrellas y una luna llena más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto en el mundo despierto los bañaba con su resplandor plateado—. ¿Es cierto que no se puede matar a ningún gato?

—Es cierto —respondió Menes—. Mi familia, hace mucho, viajaba con un grupo de artistas ambulantes. Mi abuelo me contó que mucho tiempo atrás, había un niño huérfano, que lo único que tenía era un precioso gatito negro, no más grande que el que tú tienes.

"Pero, cuando aquellos artistas viajeros llegaron a Ulthar, una noche el gatito de aquel niño desapareció. En Ulthar había una pareja de viejos granjeros que odiaban a los gatos. Cuando un gato desaparecía y por la noche en la granja se escuchan ruidos extraños, se sabía que no se volvería a ver aquel gato. Todos en Ulthar odiaban a esos ancianos, pero a la vez les temían demasiado como para hacer algo. Así que simplemente lo dejaban pasar. Los habitantes del pueblo le hablaron de aquellos ancianos. Entonces el niño juntó las manos y comenzó a rezar. Ante esto en el cielo sobre Ulthar aparecieron extrañas figuras semihumanas y el lugar quedó cubierto de sombras.

"Cuando los viajeros se marcharon, los habitantes del pueblo descubrieron que todos los gatos de la ciudad se habían ido. La gente creyó que aquellos viajeros se los habían llevado en venganza por el gatito de aquel niño. Pero a la mañana siguiente los gatos volvieron, relamiéndose los labios y muy satisfechos.

"Pasó una semana, y la gente se dio cuenta de que aquellos ancianos no habían salido de su casa en todo ese tiempo. Finalmente algunos se armaron de valor y fueron a ver. Lo único que encontraron en la granja fueron dos esqueletos perfectamente limpios, sin ningún resto de carne en ellos.

"Así que, desde aquel día, en Ulthar se creó una ley. Por eso en Ulthar no se puede matar ningún gato.

Karen escuchó todo el relato mientras acariciaba a su gatito.

—Con este viento llegaremos a Dylath-Leen alrededor del mediodía de mañana.

Menes se despidió y se marchó a dormir. Karen permaneció en cubierta observando el cielo un rato más, mientras la brisa fresca del océano y el suave balancear de la nave sobre las olas la relajaba.

Al día siguiente, como Menes había dicho, llegaron al puerto cerca del mediodía.

Dylath-Leen era muy distinta a Celephaïs. Las construcciones tenían un aspecto oscuro y amenazante. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas de aspecto extraño.

—Debes ir por la calle principal —le dijo el capitán Altair, antes de desembarcar—, desde el puerto hasta las granjas que hay a las afueras. De allí busca una carreta que te lleve hasta Ulthar. El camino está llenó de Zoogs, roedores de grandes bigotes de color pardo. Son carnívoros y odian a los gatos. Usualmente no se acercan a Ulthar, pero en el valle de Skai, debido a su cercanía con el bosque encantado donde habitan, suele haber muchos. Tu gato es muy pequeño y no temerán en acercárseles para dañarlos.

Karen agradeció el viaje y se encaminó hacia la calle principal. Había toda clase de tiendas donde se exhibían joyas de extraños colores y formas que nunca antes había visto. También había pieles de animales exóticos expuestas mientras personas ataviadas con extrañas vestimentas de lana regateaban con los vendedores intercambiando frascos de perfume de inusuales colores y olores; extraños animales en pequeñas jaulas de color marfil; monedas de oro y plata.

Karen tardó alrededor de dos horas en salir de Dylath-Leen. Se sintió bien cuando las casas de tejados negros y muros grises quedaron atrás. De pie sobre una colina, observó el valle con sus pastizales verdes y su pequeño camino de tierra que cruzaba frente a una serie de pequeñas granjas. A lo lejos, bañada por la luz del sol de la tarde, se veía una serpiente plateada que sin duda era el rio Skai.

Siendo lo tarde que era, supuso que no encontraría transporte a esa hora, y realmente quería llegar a Ulthar lo más pronto posible. Sacó su amuleto de princesa japonesa. Le había prometido a Kenny que no lo usaría aún, pero realmente en esos momentos no estaba combatiendo el crimen.

Dejó a su pequeño gatito en el suelo y activó el amuleto. De inmediato las luces arcoíris la envolvieron y el traje de princesa, que ya no le quedaba mal, quedó en su lugar. Invocó su unicornio, tomó a su gatito y montó, para seguir el camino hasta Ulthar.

Las granjas y las arboledas pasaban a los lados a gran velocidad, mientras el unicornio blanco galopaba por el camino de tierra. Por momentos a Karen le pareció ver a grandes roedores corriendo a la orilla del camino, pero su concentración en llegar lo más pronto posible hizo que no le importara realmente si eran los Zoogs u otras criaturas.

La noche ya caía cuando el camino de tierra dio paso a las empedradas calles de Ulthar. Karen desmontó de su unicornio y desactivo el poder de la princesa.

Ulthar era un pueblo más pequeño de todos cuantos había visto en las Tierras del Sueño. Como muchas ciudades de las de aquellos lugares, rodeaba uno de los templos de los dioses. No sabía si era de un Gran Antiguo o de un Arquetípico, aunque realmente no era algo que le interesara.

Los tejados, las calles y en general todo Ulthar estaba repleto de gatos. Los había grandes y pequeños; blancos, negros y grises; además de todas las razas imaginables. En lugar de bebederos para aves, los parques tenían pequeños comedores en donde la gente dejaba alimento para los gatos que vivían en Ulthar.

Karen dejó a su pequeño gatito en el suelo, en la puerta de un edificio que era usado como santuario para aquellos gatos que no tenían una familia. El animalillo le lamió las manos, y Karen sintió como las lágrimas le anegaban los ojos. Era momento de despedirse. Pero sabía que su pequeño estaría a salvo allí, al menos hasta que pudiera lidiar con aquella abusiva que quería deshacerse de él. Además, ahora que había estado una vez en Ulthar, podría volver cuantas veces quisiera, siempre y cuando tuviera la Llave de Plata.

.-.-.-.

Cuando despertó, Kenny aún estaba allí, esperando. Karen miró a su regazo, su pequeño gatito ya no estaba. Ahora vivía en Ulthar, donde no volvería a ser amenazado con la muerte, ya que en Ulthar nadie puede matar a un gato.


	2. Viaje a Leng

**Disclairmer:** South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Las aventuras oníricas y los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y los miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction forma parte del universo Lovecraft-Park, por lo tanto puede contener spoilers directos o indirectos a los otros fanfics que toman parte en dicho universo. Para una lista completa de los fanfics del Universo Lovecraft-Park, pueden revisar en mi perfil.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y las referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones; y, debido a su contenido, nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen:** Karen es una soñadora experta. Durante las noches recorre los parajes de una tierra más allá de mares etéreos, donde barcos de velas blancas dejan mercancías en puertos de mármol cubiertos de gemas; caminos boscosos habitados por criaturas fantásticas; ciudades de piedra tan antiguas como la humanidad y tan fantásticas como el mejor cuento de hadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Viaje a Leng<strong>

A Karen le gustaba visitar las Tierras del Sueño, por qué era como ir a Narnia o a la Tierra Media. Un mundo increíble en donde la realidad y la fantasía parecían fundirse en una sola. A veces el sol salía por el oeste y se ocultaba por el sur; o amanecía por el norte y se ponía por este. Era impredecible como sucedería. El tiempo también parecía tener un curso que desafiaba toda la lógica del mundo vígil. Se podían vivir mil años en la magnífica ciudad de Celephaïs, solamente durante la siesta de la tarde.

Pero, al igual que la Tierra Media tenía sus terribles orcos y trasgos, en las Tierras del Sueño había seres monstruosos y lugares peligrosos. La meseta de Leng era uno de estos.

En Leng, alguna vez mucho tiempo atrás había habitado una población de seres casi humanos. Eran algo parecido a los sátiros de la mitología griega, con cuernos de cabra en sus cabezas que ocultaban bajo grandes turbantes; y pesuñas al final de sus piernas peludas que ocultaban con un calzado diminuto como zapatos de bebé y pantalones holgados de colores chillones.

Mucho tiempo atrás estos seres habían adorado a los Dioses Otros que vivían más allá de las puertas de la meseta de Leng, a dónde nadie se atrevía a entrar. Hasta que aquellas bestias lunares habían descendido de la luna en sus naves de velas blancas. Esos terribles seres tenían forma de sapos gigantescos y los hombres de Leng les habían confundido por dioses.

Grande fue su error, cuando aquellos grotescos seres les esclavizaron capturándolos en jaulas para llevarlos a la Luna. Los más débiles se volvieron servidumbre. Los más fuertes pasaron a trabajar en las minas de piedras preciosas de la Luna onírica, que es como el reflejo de un sueño de nuestra Luna vígil. Los más gordos corrieron una suerte peor, pues fueron devorados por aquellas odiosas bestias lunares que adoraban a Nyarlathotep.

Ahora, esos mismos hombres de Leng solían bajar en las mismas naves que tiempo atrás se habían llevado a sus antepasados para buscar nuevos esclavos que llevar a trabajar a las minas lunares.

Las pocas veces que Karen fue incapaz de controlar el camino de sus sueños y que, sin quererlo, se vio atrapada en Leng había visto como cargamentos de hombres de todas razas y de todos tamaños eran trasladados como animales a las naves que salían con dirección a la Luna Onírica.

En aquellas ocasiones, se ocultaba en las viejas ruinas de las que fueran las ciudades que rodeaban la meseta de Leng y esperaba, acurrucada contra un suelo y un viejo muró, a que el sueño terminara para poder escapar de vuelta a la seguridad de su pobre casa de South Park.

Otras veces las ruinas estaban vacías. No había barcos en el muelle, y las naves de velas blancas no se veían por ninguna parte. En esos momentos, en los que todo era una inmensa ciudad fantasma con los ecos de otras eras, Karen solía explorar el lugar.

En algunos muros, cerca de los templos para los Dioses Otros, se podían ver viejos murales en los cuales los antiguos hombres de Leng habían dejado registro de sus danzas a la luz de la Luna. Cuando no tenía que ocultarse solía posar su mirada en la meseta de Leng. Un lugar desconocido en el cual ningún hombre, humano o de Leng, había osado poner un pie desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Karen había escuchado todo esto de Randolph Carter, aquel profesor de Miskatonic que era amigo y mentor de su hermano Kenny. El profesor Carter le había contado como mucho tiempo atrás había recorrido las Tierras del Sueño en su búsqueda de la desconocida Kadath, la ciudad donde los Dioses del Sueño hacían sus banquetes y vivían en la opulencia, más allá de la meseta de Leng y de las tierras Yermas y frías que separaban el Mundo Onírico alcanzable por los humanos del que solo los dioses habían contemplado.

Carter le había advertido que jamás debía subir a la meseta; pues allá arriba el viejo sacerdote de túnica amarilla y máscara plateada llevaba a cabo los rituales para mantener contentos a los Dioses del Sueño. El sacerdote, al que pocos habían conseguido ver y salir con vida, era una figura atrayente pero peligrosa.

Pero Karen, como toda niña curiosa, había decidido desestimar las palabras de Randolph Carter; a pesar de que él era en todo sentido uno de los soñadores más poderosos y experimentados de todos los tiempos. Se decía de él, en las grandes ciudades de las Tierras del Sueño, que una vez había soñado una ciudad tan maravillosa que los mismos Dioses del Sueño habían preferido abandonar la Desconocida Kadath para habitar aquella metrópoli soñada por Carter.

También, contaba su amigo Menes, había conocido al mismísimo Rey Kuranes, gran soberano de la ciudad de Celephaïs, la cual él mismo había soñado.

Karen jamás había creado algo con sus sueños. Conocía sin embargo que muchas de las cosas que había hoy en las Tierras del Sueño habían salido de las más fantasiosas experiencias oníricas de la humanidad desde tiempos inmemoriales.

A pesar de eso, habiendo tantas cosas increíbles y maravillosas que ver la meseta de Leng seguía siendo demasiado atrayente para su excitable curiosidad infantil.

Así pues, una tarde en la que los hombres de Leng, sus barcos y sus naves no estaban a la vista, decidió satisfacer tal curiosidad y con paso firme aunque lento se encaminó por la calle principal de lo que en otro tiempo había sido la capital de Leng, hacia aquella maravillosa meseta en el centro del país.

La extraña manera en la que toda lógica parecía desaparecer en las Tierras del Sueño jugó a su favor, o quizá en contra, y antes del mediodía ya se encontraba al pie de la razón de su viaje. La ladera de la meseta no era muy baja, aunque se podía ver que el camino cortaba abruptamente antes de comenzar a subirla. Los hombres de Leng habitaban alrededor de ella, pero ninguno se había atrevido a subir ni antes, ni mucho menos ahora que no eran más que simples esclavos de las bestias lunares.

¿Cómo, entonces, podía ser que la gente supiera que allá arriba estaba aquel sacerdote? Luego de tanto tiempo, seguramente se había marchado ya.

La hierba alta y el viento no desanimaron a Karen mientras subía por la ladera de la meseta de Leng.

Y cuando finalmente sus ojos contemplaron los viejos templos con sus pagodas hexagonales que se conectaban uno con otro mediante caminos de piedra formando algo parecido a un copo de nieve, no pudo pensar que el viaje había valido la pena. Ese templo no había sido pisado por humanos en siglos, tal vez milenios. Y ahora era completamente suyo para explorar.

Como esperaba, no había señal alguna de la presencia de aquel temible sacerdote de túnica amarilla.

Recorrió el templo, mientras el soplido del viento llenaba sus oídos. Vio los viejos tatamis donde alguna vez los monjes se habían sentado. Las camas donde ya nadie dormía y las mesas en las que ya nadie comía.

El lugar era desolador aunque relajante. Al menos hasta que la noche cayó.

Con forme el sol desaparecía la meseta se enfriaba. Acostumbrada al frío, Karen no tomó importancia de este hecho. Hasta que, al volver por la esquina entre una pagoda y una de las calles que llevaban al centro del complejo, vio una procesión de monjes de túnicas amarillas. Pero había algo extraño en ellos. Se transparentaban como si sólo fueran imágenes proyectadas con algún aparato que no debía existir en ese mundo. O tal vez, y para un lugar yermo como ese tenía más sentido, se trataban de los fantasmas de los monjes que alguna vez habían habitado el templo.

Oculta de la vista de aquellos seres, trató de acercarse lo más posible al lugar a dónde la procesión se dirigía.

Oculta en una pagoda, observó por la ventana como los monjes se colocaban en un círculo alrededor de un área dónde, a juzgar por las marcas, alguna vez había ardido una gran fogata.

Los fantasmas comenzaron a danzar alrededor de la fogata inexistente. Alzando sus manos y girando mientras llamaban con un rezó que Karen misma reconocía, solo que dirigido a otro dios. Tiempo atrás, el hombre de negro que había atormentado sus sueños hasta que su ángel guardián le derrotara, le había obligado a repetir aquel mismo rezo.

—¡Iä! ¡IÄ! ¡Hastur!

Mientras lo noche caía, de aquellas marcas dejadas por el fuego, comenzó a salir humo. Con lentitud extraña y macabra, las llamas de un fuego que no debería arder sin combustible, comenzaron a danzar al son de los rezos de aquellos fantasmas del pasado.

—¡Iä! ¡IÄ! ¡Hastur!

El fuego creció, como una columna, envolvió a los fantasmas y finalmente volvió a ser una simple fogata. Pero los rezos no cesaban:

—¡Iä! ¡IÄ! ¡Hastur!

Fue cuando vio al sacerdote, de pie en medio de la fogata. La túnica amarilla cubría todo su cuerpo, la capucha no dejaba ver su cabeza y la máscara de plata ocultaba su rostro. Además de eso, sobre su cabeza se podía ver una corona de reluciente oro.

Los fantasmas terminaron su danza y uno a uno comenzaron a hacer reverencias hacia aquel Rey de Amarillo al que, tal vez erróneamente, muchos se habían referido como sacerdote.

Karen sintió miedo, ahogó un grito con sus manos, mientras frenéticamente pensaba como escapar de allí para ocultarse hasta que despertara en la seguridad de su cama.

El verdadero terror la inundó cuando la máscara plateada pareció fijarse en ella. La figura salió del fuego avanzando con la lentitud atemorizante de un monstruo de película de horror.

Sin importarle llamar la atención, Karen salió corriendo fuera de la pagoda. Cruzó las calles desoladas que unían los edificios del complejo en la cima de meseta de Leng. Bajó por la ladera de la misma, y se refugió en las ruinas de la vieja capital donde alguna vez habían vivido los hombres de Leng.

Cuando despertó, respiraba agitadamente y el sudor frío perlaba su cuerpo.

Había escapado de las garras de Hastur, pero el dios ya conocía su rostro. Años después, eso sería importante.


End file.
